Conventional basketball training devices typically include a connection to the backboard, post, rim or the rim bracket of a basketball goal and direct the basketball to bounce in a general direction away from the goal towards the shooter. Other conventional devices use ramps or funnels of various lengths and shapes to direct the ball in a stationary direction, but do not record and analyze the shots made by the player. In addition, conventional basketball training devices are bulky, heavy, and not easily transportable by the user to and from a basketball facility. Often times, such devices require the use of tools and ladders for proper installation.